piffandomcom-20200223-history
The Faster the speed, the bigger the mess
A serious PIF made by DOE, cross-aired in Ireland in the Road Safety Authority's branding. Aired in 2007. Description:The ad begins with a teenage girl, sitting on a small stone wall near a road hugging her boyfriend standing with his back to the road. They both look at each other as the song "I can't take my eyes off you" plays in the background. A small gray hatchback then clips a red car and rolls over. The girl sees the grey car sliding towards them as the red car crashes into a blue car. The hatchback then slams into the boyfriend, killing him and trapping the girl's legs between his body and wall. It quickly shows a shot of the inside of the blue car the red car crashed into, with a lady screaming and a man with blood on his face. It cuts to a little girl next to a stroller, looking at the accident. Her mother then comes and picks her up, as a man goes up to the crashed blue car. It then shows the girl, still screaming, as a short clip of a surprised old man is seen. It shows the midst of the accident, you can see firemen and policemen near other cars, as a man (which turns out to be the driver of the gray hatchback) is seen looking around. The man from the blue car is covered up by paramedics, showing that he perished in the crash. The driver of the hatchback is then seen being cuffed, as it shows an overhead shot of the girl screaming with a few firemen around her. It then shows her in a hospital, with nurses and others around her bed tending to her injured legs, as it then shows the boyfriend's body on a stretcher, as it is revealed to his parents. The next scene shows the girl's parents seen near her bed. It fades to the inside of a courtroom where the girl and her parents watch the driver being tried. A judge says "It's quite clear that you have been driving too fast to cope with the unexpected". The judge looks at the driver with a stern look. It then cuts to a flashback the same driver speeding with his hatchback. As he goes around the red car, a dog comes out of nowhere, and he swerves to the left, then he clips the red car and flips over, rolling towards the girl and her boyfriend. It shows the driver's face again as it cuts to another scene with the girl (now wheelchair bound), looking over her boyfriend's grave. The camera zooms out as the following is heard: "The faster the speed, the bigger the mess. From the Road-Safety Authority, supported by Hibernian." FX/SFX: Live action. Music/Sounds: Car crash sounds can be heard, along with the panic and the teen girl screaming. Availiability: Common, seen on most YouTube channels in low quality, but in the Road Safety Authority's branding. Scare Factor: High to Nightmare. mostly because of the depiction of the car crash, blood and the teens in the hospital. This was shown on daytime TV. Which raises the scare factor. Children, if they were unlucky enough to see this PIF, would've gain nightmares due to the dramatic music and the disturbing subject matter Trivia *The DOE version (Aired in 2011?) shows a different judge, and at the end it says "The faster the speed, the bigger the mess. From DOE, supported by Norwich Union" *This ad was first found on culturepub, but was then uploaded to YouTube by a youtuber called "The Ad Show". The video is called "Hard-hitting car crash video". The original video currently resides with 1,100,000 views. *The grey hatchback is a Honda Civic. *This was made for the Mess & Crash campaign, which was run by the Road Safety Authority. *The song playing on the background was released in 2010,for no reason, the commercial was aired on 2007! *The 2011 DOE rebranded version can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PU6OQVCB20o *The title in this page is a tight reference to “The faster you go, the bigger the mess” from the LTSA ad from 1997. Category:DOE Category:PIFs Category:Road Safety PIFs Category:Television PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Ireland Category:Speeding PIFs Category:2000's PIFs Category:2007